Diamond Tiara
Diamond Tiara is a female school-age Earth pony and minor antagonist who first appears in Call of the Cutie. She and Silver Spoon are classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She is called Diamond Dazzle Tiara in some merchandise.__TOC__ Development Diamond Tiara was created by Meghan McCarthy, the writer of Call of the Cutie, and was named by Lauren Faust. Chantal Strand tweeted on April 7, 2014 "Reading the latest #MLP script for next recording session! *Spoiler Alert* Diamond Tiara’s mean." On December 8, 2014, Chantal Strand mentioned on Facebook "you all might be seeing another side of DT soon", in reference to Crusaders of the Lost Mark. Depiction in the series Season one Most of Diamond Tiara's appearances involve her making fun of others and acting superior and snobbish. In Call of the Cutie, Diamond Tiara makes her first appearance alongside Silver Spoon, inviting Apple Bloom and Twist to her cute-ceañera to celebrate her recently earned cutie mark. At the cute-ceañera, Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of a cutie mark by covering her flank with a tablecloth, insisting that she doesn't want to steal attention away from the party's guest of honor. However, when she accidentally exposes her "blank flank", Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon immediately make fun of her. Apple Bloom is soon joined by two other blank flanks named Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The teasing ends as Twilight Sparkle and Applejack explain that being a blank flank means that one has not yet discovered one's true potential. Diamond Tiara later stands alongside Silver Spoon in the stairway, watching the other ponies play games and upset at no longer being the center of attention. Diamond Tiara appears again with Silver Spoon on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers. Season two In The Return of Harmony Part 1, Diamond Tiara takes part in the field trip and listens to Cheerilee's lecture. In The Cutie Pox, Diamond Tiara tries to prove that Apple Bloom's newly acquired cutie mark is fake. She asks Cheerilee if it is possible for a pony to have two cutie marks, and she appears jealous of Apple Bloom's loopty-hooping talents. Diamond Tiara appears again in Family Appreciation Day alongside her father Filthy Rich. When she visits Sweet Apple Acres with her father, she points out Granny Smith's odd behavior to Apple Bloom and tells her how humiliating it would be if Granny Smith spoke to her class. After Granny Smith impresses Apple Bloom's class with her presentation of how she helped found Ponyville, Diamond Tiara openly denigrates her. At the end of the episode, her father forces her to participate in singing to the water cans, much to her frustration. Diamond Tiara makes a background appearance in Hearts and Hooves Day, in which "Princess Erroria" gives her a Hearts and Hooves Day card. In Ponyville Confidential, she becomes the editor-in-chief of the Ponyville Schoolhouse's Foal Free Press newsletter. She appoints the Cutie Mark Crusaders as writers for the gossip column. Diamond Tiara is impressed by the Crusaders' gossip articles and calls the gossip column her "bread and butter". When the Cutie Mark Crusaders consider resigning to avoid hurting ponies' feelings, Diamond Tiara blackmails them into continuing with embarrassing photos. At the end of the episode, Cheerilee strips Diamond Tiara of her position, replacing her with Featherweight and demoting her to printing press operator. Season three In One Bad Apple, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mock the Cutie Mark Crusaders' float for the Summer Harvest Parade. Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed joins them in bullying the Crusaders until they save her from a sabotaged float. Before Babs leaves Ponyville, Diamond Tiara bemoans her and Silver Spoon being left with the "blank flanks". Babs thus turns on them and threatens to tell their mothers about their behavior. In fear, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon fall in a mud puddle, and Diamond Tiara's tiara lands on a pig's head. Season four Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear in Flight to the Finish. They compete for the honor of being the Ponyville flag bearers in the Equestria Games. Realizing that the Crusaders might win with their routine, they decide to undermine Scootaloo's confidence by mocking her inability to fly. In the end, the Crusaders win the right to be flag bearers, to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's displeasure. Diamond Tiara appears again in Pinkie Pride and has a singing role during Pinkie the Party Planner, where she grudgingly admits Pinkie did a good job planning her cute-ceañera. Before her lines, Silver Spoon walks out of a cafe with a chocolate milkshake; Diamond Tiara pushes her own ice cream off the table and steals it. However, Silver Spoon takes it back while Diamond Tiara is singing. She and Silver Spoon appear very briefly in a crowd shot in Simple Ways. In Twilight Time, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon learn of the Crusaders' "Twilight Time", their personal learning sessions with Princess Twilight, and ask to come along. After this initial encounter, Diamond and Silver tell the rest of their classmates about Twilight Time and pressure the Crusaders in letting them spend time with Twilight as well. When the Crusaders later try to exclude Diamond and the others from Twilight Time, Diamond and Silver lead the other foals to the Golden Oak Library against their wishes. When the Crusaders are unable to perform the tasks they'd been learning during Twilight Time, Diamond mocks them, saying they aren't Twilight's "entourage" any more. At this, Twilight remarks that none of the other foals came to Twilight Time to learn, and Diamond leaves the library in disappointment among her classmates. Diamond Tiara makes a brief appearance alongside Filthy Rich in Inspiration Manifestation. She and Silver Spoon make a cameo appearance along with various ponies in the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 to see the newly formed Castle of Friendship. Season five Diamond Tiara appears alongside Silver Spoon in Bloom & Gloom during Apple Bloom's first dream. The pair of bullies this time tease Apple Bloom for having the "lamest cutie mark ever." Later in the episode, Diamond Tiara along with other townfolk start running from a Twittermite infestation that's destroying Ponyville. Diamond shows a significant change of heart in Crusaders of the Lost Mark. She begins the episode by running against Pipsqueak for class president, but when she loses, she is berated by her mother Spoiled Rich. After the Crusaders spy on her soliloquizing, they invite her to their clubhouse. Upon hearing Pipsqueak reveal that there is not enough money in the budget to repair the school playground, she runs off to the school seemingly to call out Pipsqueak and reclaim her place as class president. When Spoiled Rich berates her again, Diamond Tiara stands up to her mother and asks her to give a note to her father. Her father provides enough money to repair the school playground, and she helps guide the other foals in fixing it. Diamond Tiara, along with the rest of the school ponies, meets Coloratura in The Mane Attraction. She also appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Friends Are Always There For You. Season six In On Your Marks during Out On My Own, Diamond Tiara appears along with Silver Spoon and "Peach Fuzz" baking a pie. She also appears in A Hearth's Warming Tail. In The Cart Before the Ponies, Diamond Tiara appears at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, and she takes part in the Applewood Derby with her butler Randolph. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Diamond Tiara briefly appears with Silver Spoon and Pipsqueak near Ponyville town hall. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls The human version of Diamond Tiara makes several appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. The more notable of her appearances include passing by Twilight Sparkle in the school hallway and smacking her in the face with her cell phone, dancing in the Canterlot High cafeteria during Equestria Girls, and dancing at the Fall Formal. In all of her appearances, she is seen alongside the human Silver Spoon. At the Fall Formal, she and Silver Spoon do a dance that resembles their pony counterparts' "bump, bump, sugar lump rump" dance. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear in the film. Like in the first film, they have no speaking lines, but Diamond Tiara is briefly seen singing with the other students in Battle. Music to My Ears The human version of Diamond Tiara is seen with the human version of Silver Spoon at Sugarcube Corner. Perfect Day for Fun Diamond Tiara is briefly seen watching the Rainbooms' concert. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon only have minor background appearances in this film. They appear at the pep rally sarcastically cheering for the upcoming Friendship Games. Depiction in the comics In IDW Publishing's comic series, Diamond Tiara appears on page 12 during Ponyville's battle against the Nightmare Forces. On pages 13–15 and 24, she and Silver Spoon give "advice" to ponies at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival. On page 3, she appears as an attendant of Apple Con 45. Of , she appears on cover A. In , she and Silver Spoon compete against the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a scavenger hunt with the help of filly investigator Prancy Drew. In the - story arc Ponyville Days, Diamond Tiara takes part in a conflict between two Ponyville factions alongside her father. In the - story arc Don't You Forget About Us, she gets lost with Silver Spoon, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Snips, and Snails while searching for a mythical bird. In , she appears on pages 5, 19, and 20. In My Little Pony Annual 2013, Diamond Tiara's human counterpart appears on pages 28, 42, and 43. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, she appears on pages 33 and 34, arguing with Silver Spoon as a result of "Anon-a-Miss"'s online actions. Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description The daughter of Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara is a pretentious pony who usually gets The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''DIAMOND TIARA and SILVER SPOON believe that money and expensive baubles can buy happiness. Together, the pretentious pair enjoy teasing young ponies who haven't gotten their cutie marks.'' Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Merchandise A Diamond Dazzle Tiara miniature collectible is included in the Class of Cutie Marks Set with Apple Bloom and Applejack. A brushable toy of her has been displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair, and is to be released as part of the Toys "R" Us exclusives arriving in-store summer 2013. Personality Diamond Tiara is generally shown to be rude, shallow, stuck up, sarcastic, and nasty. Her closest (if not only) friend appears to be Silver Spoon, who often acts as a follower and is usually seen by her side. She sees those without their cutie marks as inferior and tauntingly refers to them as "blank flanks". Despite the Cutie Mark Crusaders often being the subject of her ridicule, she will try to "befriend" them if something is in it for her, as seen in Twilight Time. She also encourages their stories in Ponyville Confidential, but later resorts to blackmailing them. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Diamond Tiara's bullying ways and views toward "blank flanks" are revealed to be a result of her upbringing by her mother Spoiled Rich, who harbors an equal if not deeper contempt for the common social class. Though Diamond Tiara acts according with her mother's teachings, she secretly wants to be better. After standing up to her mother, she displays a friendlier and more generous side, donating money to the school and guiding other ponies through her natural-born leadership. Quotes Gallery See also * * * *Characters with a similar name: Diamond Mint, Diamond Rose, Duchess Diamond Waves, Diamond Dogs, Double Diamond, Rough Diamond, and 'Black Diamond'. References de:Diamond Tiara es:Diamond Tiara gl:Diamond Tiara it:Diamond Tiara ja:ダイアモンドティアラ ko:다이아몬드 티아라 no:Diamond Tiara pl:Diamond Tiara pt:Diamond Tiara ru:Даймонд Тиара sv:Diamond Tiara Category:Foals Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles